Fool's Gambit
by ice shredder
Summary: You're running out of time, Ozpin. Slight V4 spoilers, nothing too major though. Enjoy!


**Title: Fool's Gambit**

 **Fandom: RWBY**

 **Author: ice shredder**

 **Disclaimer: everything belongs to Rooster Teeth**

 **Spoilers: none. Based loosely off the song 'Divide', Salem's thoughts as she oversees the Fall of Beacon and making the appropriate adjustments to defeat any future potential threats to her master plan.**

 **Summary: You're running out of time Ozpin. I've figured out your secret.**

 **Enjoy and don't forget to review! :)**

.

.

You're running out of time Ozpin.

Did you hear me?

The world is spinning into chaos despite your efforts to maintain the illusion that all is well. With Beacon in ruins and that Silver-Eyed brat out in the open the final play has finally begun. I've forced you to reveal your trump card. Thanks to Cinder's efforts, you sacrificed that Nikos girl on the altar of your selfish desire to save humanity. Truly, the desperate lengths you will go to ensure their wretched existence never cease to amaze me.

Honestly, dear Ozpin. This is no different than sending that girl's mother to her death seventeen years ago. I suppose I have your little cursed pet bird, Qrow to thank for that. He's quite the sucker for saving the world and the girl, except his power got her killed. All of them are dead. Amber. Summer. The self-proclaimed Invincible Girl. Ironwood's precious little android….the list goes on and on. Raven left while she still had time. She was the smart one. How many more of these clueless children will you sacrifice to maintain the illusion of peace? You've placed all your hopes on seven young novices who are in way over their heads. Especially that Ruby girl.

This child amuses me with her hopeless optimism and spirit. But she has wounded two of my council members and that will not go unpunished for long. Her thirst for revenge pales in comparison to mine. Same goes for that Arc boy. Does that blonde fool truly think his feeble attempt to avenge his dead lover will faze me or my subordinates? Ozpin, Ozpin…countless pawns more powerful than they have tried their hand against me and all have failed. Fallen. Dashed to pieces, screaming and cursing your name.

They have grown up believing in fairy tale endings. But that was intentional on your part. Anything to prevent the ignorant masses from panicking, right?

Wrong. Oh my dear foolish, _arrogant_ Ozpin, you have no idea how _wrong_ that line of thinking truly is.

These glorified maggots truly believe foolish emotions like love and hope will save the day. You made Summer Rose believe that nonsense once. And look where that got you. A seventeen-year setback, two jaded, embittered men and a little motherless urchin whom you've pinned your hopes that she can pick up where her mother left off.

You truly are a monster. But I've figured out your secret. The one true reason that has allowed you to thwart my schemes throughout the years.

Hope.

Funny is it not? That such a small word can hold immeasurable power. It's also the reason mankind continues to flourish in Remnant's inhospitable geography. But I will turn mankind's greatest weapon against them. Friendships will deny. Allegiances will die. I've seen it time after time. It's already started. Ironwood grows more paranoid and power hungry. His hardline tactics will backfire in his face and he'll lose Atlas' trust, right along with those two council seats he loves so much. They won't see it at first. They never do. But when they figure it out the Great Slaughter will be well underway.

One thing I have come to recognize with hope is its intimate ties to the human will. Strip it away one layer at a time, divide them with doubt, despair, and never-ending sorrow and their feeble grasp on power washes away, receding like an ocean's tide.

A false sense of calm, before the inevitable tsunami comes through, destroying everything in its path.

The Silver-Eyed Warriors were the embodiment of this hateful word. Which is why I've spent a considerable amount of time systematically rooting them out and exterminating their species from the face of the earth. Now that Summer Rose is dead, I can concentrate on chopping her daughter down to size before I land the killing blow. I promised I'd snuff out hope. It would be remiss if I did not put on a good show.

And believe me Ozpin, the last Rose will not escape unscathed. She believes-falsely of course-that by driving Tyrian off and maiming Cinder that things are starting to go in her favor. She's building up a false sense of _hope._

Which is why the second she lets her guard down, that's when my people will strike. And this time they will NOT show mercy. By the time I'm done with her, she's going to _wish_ she was dead.

You've lived among the humans too long Ozpin.

They've turned you soft.

Weak.

Arrogant.

And you paid a steep price for it. As your simple soul will find out the hard way soon enough.

Oh Ozpin. In all the excitement surrounding the fall of your precious Beacon I might've misspoke regarding your chances.

You're out of time.

And those little pawns of yours aren't getting a second chance.

We'll see how courageous they are after I-or rather Tyrian and Cinder-make some _minor adjustments_ to your little Rose. And I can assure you, dear Ozpin…

It won't be a pretty sight.

 **-end**


End file.
